Old Wounds
by silver666
Summary: sequel of sorts to Tangoeight. What happens when one of the team's cases involves the special forces boot camp where Tony was trained? Can Gibbs protect him from his own past? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was three months since Tony had returned from his undercover mission with the CIA and things had pretty much returned to normal for the team. Tony's hair had almost grown out again and Gibbs used every opportunity he could get to touch it, frequently swatting the younger man on the back of his head. After a month of staying with his boss Tony had moved back into his own appartment. Only Gibbs knew he still occasionally had nightmares but he was managing to behave the way he had before Gibbs 'retired' although he sometimes showed up for work in black BDUs.

It was one of the days when he was wearing his BDUs and a call came in regarding a new case before he had a chance to apologise and change into a suit. Gibbs brushed off his apologies and told the team to grab their gear - a marine recruit had gone AWOL from his special forces camp and had taken several people hostage, shooting at people from the roof of a downtown building. Gibbs drove them to the crime scene, and stormed towards the police officer in charge, flashing his badge and ignoring the man's indignant noise at him taking control. Reluctantly the man began telling tham what little he knew about what was going on.

"We have a gun loaded with tranquilisers that could take him down," the man finished. "But no one can hit him."

"I can," Tony commented. "Well, probably can, depends what type of gun it is."

"It's in there," the man pointed to a nearby police car.

Tony looked, "yeah boss I can use this."

"You sure DiNozzo," Gibbs checked.

"Yeah boss," Tony nodded.

"Alright," Gibbs agreed.

Nodding again Tony checked the gun before moving into position and taking aim. Everyone watched as he readied himself and fired. The tranquiliser dart caught the perp in the shoulder, just above his heart and he toppled backwards. He was unconscious before he hit the roof. Gibbs and the team moved in, Tony quickly discarding the gun to join Gibbs at the front of the team. They burst onto the roof, the hostages were tied up at one side and the marine lay where he had fallen. Tony approached him quickly checking his pulse, and looked to Gibbs.

"Not exactly the smartest criminal ever," he commented, finally looking at the man's face. "Boss I know this guy."


	2. murder

Their prisoner sleeping off the tranquiliser in the maximum security department of the psych ward at Bethesda, Gibbs pulled Tony into the 'conference room.' Wrapping his arms around his mid-section defensively Tony leant against the back wall of the elevator. Observing how closed off the younger man was becoming and, knowing that he wouldn't be able to use a frightened and insecure senior field agent, Gibbs gently smacked the back of Tony's head. Blinking several times to regain his focus Tony offered the older man a thankful smile and sighed.

"When I first left with the CIA I was taken to a special forces boot camp in the middle of nowhere," he began quietly. "I was in a group with the guys I shared my barracks with, he was a member of that group."

"Name?" Gibbs knew the conversation was difficult for him but it had to be had.

"Thomas Harvey," Tony informed.

"Do you think you can get him to talk to you?" Gibbs asked. "To tell you why he did it."

"I'm not sure," Tony admitted. "We weren't all that close, they called us a team but I already had a team here."

"C'mere," Gibbs opened his arms to the younger man.

Tony gladly accepted the invite, allowing Gibbs to hug him before pulling back and suggesting they get back to work. Taking in the younger man's expression, to make sure Tony was really alright, Gibbs nodded and re-started the elevator. They stepped out into the bull-pen together, both with their masks in place - the hard marine and the goofy ex-cop. The others looked over at them and as Tony moved to his seat Gibbs quickly filled them in on what little the knew. tony had only just re-took his seat when a call came in from Bethesda. Thomas Harvey had been found dead in his padded room. What had started as a simple missing persons case, before the scene on the rooftop, had turned into a suspiscious death.

Gibbs drove them out to the hospital. Thanks to his time working for the CIA Tony no longer had to hold on for grim death everytime his boss drove, somethng for which he was eternally grateful. The car screeched to a halt in Bethesda's parking lot and they all rushed inside, McGee looking decidedly peaky after Gibbs' driving.

Harvey was splayed out on the floor of his padded cell, a bullet in his brain. Whilst Gibbs interrogated the officers on duty, Tony snapped photos of the crime scene. He hadn't been particularly close to the other man, had in fact disliked him, but it was still odd seeing someone he knew dead, especially given the circumstances. Ducky arrived and took the man's liver temperature to determine the cause of death. The team quickly finished working the scene and Jimmy loaded the body onto the stretcher, so it could be taken back to NCIS for an autopsy.

Back at NCIS the team compiled everything they had learned. Ducky confirmed that the cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head and reports put an unknown, white caucasian male in the hospital at the time of the man's murder. With next to know leads, and Abby surveying the CCTV footage to the hospital, Gibbs gave Tony an apologetic look.

"We're gonna have to go to the boot camp," the special agent stated.


	3. journey

Timothy McGee was shocked and awed. Somehow, he had no idea how, both Gibbs and Tony had been able to fall asleep. They were on a helicopter to the boot camp, and he and Ziva were both wide awake, unable to sleep. The CIA had reluctantly told them where the camp was and on the drive to the air strip Tony had filled them in on all the information he had about it. It amazed him, the way the senior field agent had been able to concentrate enough with Gibbs driving to relay the details, but it wasn't as impressive as what he was currently seeing. As the helicopter had taken off Tony had closed his eyes, subconsciously leaning against Gibbs, his head on the older man's shoulder. Rather than pushing Tony away Gibbs had smiled and followed his senior field agent's example, head softly resting on top of the younger man's. Ziva followed his line of sight and commented that it was a common skill in Mossad, being able to sleep on loud or shaking air craft, but that she had been unable to master it. She sounded disgusted at the fact and he offered her a weak smile, wishing for them to reach their destination quickly.

Gibbs and Tony awoke as the helicopter settled down in the clearing. Yawning and stretching Tony sent his boss an apologetic look and picked up two bags from the floor of the helicopter: they'd all packed an overnight bag for the trip. Once again McGee found himself shocked, Tony never helped with the gear and yet the other man had willingly lifted the heaviest case. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth McGee joined Tony in the clearing, balancing his own bag and the other two cases. Ziva and Gibbs joined them and McGee was further surprised when Tony took one of the evidence cases from him and handed it to Ziva.

"Eh Tony," McGee knew he probably shouldn't ask. "Don't I usually carry the cases?"

"Probie," Tony grinned, although it didn't reach his eyes. "We have to trek that way," he pointed to a dense corpse of trees. "Now if you think you can manage, feel free to try."

"Sorry Tony," he sighed.

The headslap was expected, "Don't apologise McGee."

"It's a sign of weakness," Tony finished for his boss.

Gibbs shook his head and gave a long suffering sigh as Tony began leading the way through the trees. Although not immediately noticable they were following a path. McGee found it tough going and was grateful that Tony had relieved him of some of his bags, knowing that he would have embarrassed himself if he'd had to carry all of them. By the time they cleared the trees McGee was exhausted, Ziva too looked tired, but both Gibbs and Tony weren't even out of breath. Giving their teammates a couple of minutes to catch their breath Gibbs led Tony to one side and began talking quietly, too quietly for McGee or Ziva to hear.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "I think so."

"You'll tell me if this becomes too much?" the older man checked.

"It won't," Tony smiled, it was a small smile but it was genuine. "I feel safe this time, better knowing that you've got my six."

Gibbs ruffled his hair, "always, you think they're ready to get going?"

"If they're not they'll just put it down to your second b," Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled quietly and they joined the others. Ziva was fine again but McGee was still struggling to catch his breath. Whilst joking about the other man having to get fitter, Tony covertly picked up the evidence case McGee had been carrying. They continued towards the base, McGee barely noticing the absence of one of his bags until they were almost there. Suspecting that Tony wouldn't want attention drawn to the fact, McGee decided to thank the other man when the others weren't around to comment. They finally reached the base.


	4. arrival

Tony took a shaky breath as he looked around the camp. In all honesty his experiences ther hadn't been all that traumatic, they'd just caused flashbacks to less than pleasant childhood because of the camp's strictness. Gibbs covertly squeezed his hand, silently reassuring him and with a sigh he squared his shoulders, leading the team into the base. Allowing the younger man to take the lead Gibbs walked by Tony's side, Ziva and McGee behind them, as Tony strode to the base commander, Colonel Jack Johnson's, office. Tony raised his hand, knocking on the door when they arrived, and Gibbs stepped back, remaining close enough to offer silent support. The door was yanked open and the colonel glared out. The anger on the man's face morphed into one of confusion and he stepped back allowing them inside.

"Tango-eight?" he questioned softly. "I didn't think you'd be back."

"He's not staying," Gibbs growled possessively.

"Your not cutting my hair again," Tony couldn't stop the exclamation.

Gibbs rested a hand on his head, "easy Tony."

"Sorry boss," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid we have some bad news colonel."

"We're here with NCIS," Gibbs clarified. "You recently reported on of your recruits missing?"

"Yes sir," he nodded. "Thomas Harvey, he was a good man, I never thought he'd just take off."

"Colonel, he took several people hostage this morning," Gibbs informed. "It's only due to agent DiNozzo's skill with a gun that none of them were killed."

"DiNozzo," he looked at Tony questioningly. The younger man nodded, "you always were good with guns, well everything other than a Kate."

Gibbs looked up sharply, "Tony shot him with a tranquiliser dart. However he was later killed at Bethesda's psychiatric ward."

"Can you think of anyone who might hold a grudge against him?" McGee questioned.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "You should speak to his team, they'd know him better than I do, I'm sure tango-eight can show you to their barracks, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"We will be staying here over night," Ziva spoke up. "We will require somewhere to sleep."

"Of course," he nodded. "Tango-eight will show you to the spare barracks."

"My name is Tony," the young man exploded.

"Thank you colonel," Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm, tugging him from the room, the others quickly followed. "Calm down," he whispered. "Show us to the barracks."

"Yes boss," he slipped into professional mode, doing as he was ordered.

The group was out on manouvers, Tony knew where they were most likely to be but sugested the team wait for their return, stating that it would be more productive to go through Harvey's belongings. Gibbs agreed with his assessment and the team quickly got to work. They worked quickly and efficiently, finding nothing that was immediately relevant to their case. Bagging and tagging everything anyway they packed it up to take it back to NCIS with them for Abby to process. Only Gibbs noticed the way Tony's eyes occasionally drifted to the unoccupied bed at the other side of the room, but refrained from saying anything, understanding that it was where Tony had slept when he trained there.

The group returned from their manouvers. Tony warned Gibbs several minutes before they arrived that they would be getting back soon and readied the team for their arrival. Ignoring the momentary flicker of surprise in the older man's eyes he shrugged and opened the door to the barracks as the soldiers reached them. Their eyes flickered over him assessingly, recognition quickly hidden, although not fast enough to hide it from the NCIS team. Looking to his senior field agent, Gibbs nodding, allowing Tony to handle the situation and showing his faith in the younger man's abilities.

"Alright, listen up men," Tony commanded in his best Gibbs impersonation causing the NCIS team to smile. "You know Harvey is missing, we need to ask you some questions, sit on your bunks, do not speak unless spoken to, you will be interviewed individually. Understood."

Gibbs felt a sense of pride as they all answered, "Sir, yes sir."

"Good, agent McGee and Officer Davide, will stay with you," Tony informed. "Probie, Ziva, a word please."

"Um Tony," McGee whispered. "You didn't tell them he was dead."  
"I know," he hissed. "I don't want them knowing. Now look you're gonna be surrounded by them, keep an eye out for anything strange."

"DiNozzo with me," Gibbs called.

"On your six boss," Tony replied automatically. "Fisher you're first."

The man in question moved away from his bunk and followed Gibbs and Tony from the barracks. As the others left to question the man McGee and Ziva surveyed the remaining soldiers. They remained silent like Tony had ordered and McGee found himself hoping the interviews would go quickly, he was decidedly uncomfortable at being surrounded by trained killers: at work it didn't bother him, he trusted his team, but there was no doubt in his mind that should they choose to the soldiers he was guarding could easily over power him and Ziva. Forcing himself not to panick, he looked over at his team mate, watching as Ziva assessed each soldier in turn, and finding her ability to do so ever so slightly unnerving. He really wanted Gibbs and Tony to hurry up.


	5. chapter 5

Tony was exhausted. He'd never admit it but Gibbs knew, in fact Ziva and McGee had probably picked up on it as well. The young man had crashed on one of the beds as soon as they'd finished the interviews that day. He would have more than likely gone to sleep like that had Gibbs not instructed him to remove his boots and BDU shirt, leaving him in just his trousers and the t-shirt he wore under the shirt, and curling up on the bed again. Shaking his head at the younger man's actions Gibbs sighed and yanked the bedsheets out from under him, gently covering him. McGee and Ziva watched, shocked by his uncharacteristically caring behaviour - both having expected him to demand a report before he let Tony sleep. Gibbs looked over at them, he knew he would need to get a report from them but at the same time he didn't want everything to have to be repeated the following morning for Tony and he didn't have the heart to wake the younger man. He understood that the day had been hard on his senior field agent and couldn't bring himself to prolong the young man's suffering. Sighing he told McGee and Ziva to get some rest, they could give their reports, and be filled in on everything the interviews had revealed, the following morning. Nodding they rushed to turn in for the night - expecting Gibbs to wake them up early the next day.

Tony didn't sleep well. Recently his nightmares had been fewer and less disturbing but that night they came back, full force. His nightmares had always been vivid but he never cried out. Gibbs had commented on it once, when his dreams had been particularly bad, and he had admitted that his father had hated it when he cried so he had learned to stifle his screams. The older man awoke when he began tossing and turning. Silently slipping out of his own bed Gibbs approached the younger man. Kneeling by Tony's side he gently shook his senior field agent awake, mindful of the younger man's flying fists. Tony's eyes fluttered open causing tears to stream down his face and Gibbs quickly gathered him up in a comforting embrace, sitting beside him on the bed. He clung to his boss, breathing in the older man's scent, as Gibbs comforted him. Rubbing his back Gibbs whispered soothingly in his ear until he calmed down. Sniffling quietly he apologised but made no attempt to leave the security of the older man's arms. Soon he drifted back to sleep, a thankfully dreamless one as Gibbs embrace comforted him. It wasn't long before Gibbs too drifted off to sleep.

Tony awoke early the following morning, to an unusual feeling of safety. He was surprised, and slghtly embarrassed to find that he was curled up in Gibbs' arms, head resting on the older man's shoulder. Yawning he sat up and stretched, accidently waking his boss as he did so. The older man frowned in confusion before realisation dawned in his eyes and he smiled reassuringly down at Tony, reaching out to ruffle his senior field agents hair. Smiling in return Tony suggested he should return to his own bed before the others awoke, and brushing a kiss across the younger man's brow, he agreed. By the time Ziva awoke a short while later both were sitting on their own beds ready for the day. Politely they looked away whilst she got dressed before waking McGee.

"Report," Gibbs ordered, once they were awake and alert.

McGee and Ziva quietly informed him that after they had left the barracks to interrogate the soldiers individually those who were left had followed Tony's orders to the point. They'd all sat on their beds, not talking to or even looking at each other and made no attemp to make contact with those returning from beeing interviewed. Adding that those who returned had also remained remarkably quiet. When they finished Tony spoke up telling them about what the interviews had revealed, none of them would have been able to kill Harvey as they were all on manouvers. He also told them that, despite being unable to be the killer, Fisher, who was african-american and who couldn't have been their suspect, had been hiding something. The special agent speculated that perhaps he knew why Harvey had gone AWOL. They nodded but still looked to Gibbs for his view. To their surprise he simply nodded, agreeing with their assessment, and congratulating them on a job well done.

"McGee, link up your laptop and contact Abby, see what she and Ducky have got for us," Gibbs instructed. "Ziva you and I are going to talk to Fisher again. Tony I want you to interview Colonel Johnson."

"Sure boss," Tony smiled. "After breakfast, right?"

"Yeah alright," Gibbs agreed.

"Although," Tony continued. "I wouldn't call the crap in this place food."

"You got something against marine food DiNozzo," Gibbs growled playfully.

"Nah boss," Tony smirked. "Never tried marine FOOD, tried the slop they try to pass off as food, but not the actual food," he danced out of the way of the way of the expected headslap.

Shaking his head at the younger man's antics Gibbs led them to the mess hall. After they had eaten the team headed to follow Gibbs' previous orders. Following her boss to Harvey's group's barracks Ziva watched Tony saunter off towards the colonel's office, his shoulders slumped. McGee returned to their own barracks to hook up the internet connection, not noticing his teammate's reserved demeanour.

Abby had been able to clear up the picture of the suspect on the CCTV from the hospital. Eyes widening McGee called Gibbs, "Boss, I think we have problem."  
"You think?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's Tony boss, I think he's in danger," on the screen in front of McGee was a picture of Colonel Johnson in Bethesda's psychiatric ward.


	6. confrontation

Tony knocked on the door to Colonel Johnson's office and the older man's voice rang out, calling for him to enter. Opening the door he pushed down the abject terror that was threatening to overwhelm him. It was completely irrational, he knew: the colonel had been nothing but polite and courteous towards him, almost friendly even, but at the same time there was something unsettling the special agent, making him feel uneasy, and that scared him. He forced a fake smile onto his face and slowly moved further into the office. The colonel smiled at him, trying to be welcoming, only serving to make him decidedly uneasy but he slipped into one of the seats in front of the man's desk, gesturing for the colonel to take a seat as well. Ignoring him the older man began wandering aimlessly around the office.

"Colonel, I need to ask you some questions," Tony began.

"Ask away tango-eight," the colonel waved his hand indicating the younger man should speak.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Tony corrected, standing.

"Sorry," he smiled unsympathetically and approached Tony. "What do you need to know?"

Tony resisted the urge to step back, "Had you noticed Harvey acting differently, strange or unusual in any way, recently."

"No," the colonel was too close.

"Colonel, I'll ask you to respect my personal space," Tony stepped back this time.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, tango-eight?" the colonel used his considerably larger bulk and height to pin Tony against the wall with bruising force. "You want to know why Harvey took off? Why he's dead?"  
"Would be helpful yeah," Tony hoped Gibbs would come soon.

"You know he was a lot like you in looks," the colonel commented. "Not so much in mannerisms but close enough that I could pretend. I was normal until you came along."

"He was nothing like me," Tony protested as he was pushed harder against the wall.

"He was," the colonel growled. "So he suffered because I couldn't get at you. He couldn't cope and ran, so he became a liability."  
"I don't understand," he really didn't.

"You don't get it," the colonel chuckled. "You just pranced in here, a pretty boy in an expensive suit and then you don't even finish your training you just disappear off to something better."

"You're jealous," Tony choked incredulously.

"No I'm pissed," the colonel growled. "You're mine, you belong to me."

"No," Tony started struggling.

The colonel back-handed the younger man hard aross the face. Not having seen the blow coming Tony found his head thrown backwards, colliding with the wall with a thud. It hurt and his vision blurred slightly but didn't stop him from struggling. Becoming angry with his continued resistance the colonel threw him to the floor and he couldn't help his cry of pain, the concrete flooring wasn't kind to his already bruised body. A knife appeared in the colonel's hand and he approached Tony's fallen figure. As the much larger man towered over him, knife slicing through his shirt and skin, Tony fumbled with his belt, trying to free the hidden knife he kept there. The colonel straddled Tony's waist as the younger man finally palmed the blade. Despite the blood trickling down his chest from where the colonel had destroyed his t-shirt Tony continued to struggle. Curling a hand around the younger man's throat the colonel moved the knife to stab him again. Without thinking Tony lashed out, relying on instinct. The knife sliced through the colonel's throat and the older man let out a strange gurgling noise and collapsed on top of Tony.

The door burst open and in rushed the team with their weapons drawn. Gibbs rushed to Tony's side, pushing the dead colonel off of the younger man. Tony's eyes were closed and he was covered in blood. Gibbs immediately began panicking but the younger man's eyes fluttered open and Tony looked up at him.

"Tony are you alright?" Gibbs demanded. "Are you hurt?"

"S'not all my blood," Tony answered. "Help me up?"

"You sure you're okay?" Gibbs checked again.

"I think so," Tony answered. "Bumped my head again boss."

"Ah jeez DiNozzo," Gibbs helped him up. "How do you always get into these messes?"  
"Not my fault," Tony swayed on his feet and promply passed out.


	7. loose ends

Tony groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He didn't remember it being so difficult to do so, but then he was having trouble remembering much of anything. His head felt like it was going to explode and he groaned again trying to raise his hand to it, finding that there was something pinning his arm down. The other arm came up easily, if slightly stiffly, and he rubbed at his face. Slowly he let his eyes wander around the room, stopping only when they fell on Gibbs. The older man was slumped, sleeping, in the chair by the side of his bed. His hand was clasped in the ex-gunny's and he used the other one to gently touch the older man's shoulder gently. Gibbs' eyes shot open and he turned to Tony.

"Tony," the relief was evident in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Wha' 'appened?" Tony frowned.

"What do you remember?" he still seemed concerned.

Tony thought about it, "The colonel, creeped me out, then he had a knife. I didn't have a choice, I...I had to..." he swallowed. "Then you showed up. Then it goes blank."

"You passed out," Gibbs informed. "The colonel's knife grazed your side, you lost quite a bit of blood."

"I didn't realise," Tony apologised. "When can I go home?"

"The helicopter's picking us up soon," Gibbs informed. "But only if you feel up to the trek to the clearing."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "I actually don't feel so bad, 'cept the headache."

"Yeah, you've got a concussion as well," Gibbs commented. "You sure you're ready to go?"  
"I just want to go home," Tony tried to get up.

"You're staying with me until you heal," Gibbs told him. "All our bags have already been taken back along with the body."

"How long was I out?" he couldn't hide his confusion.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "couple of hours."

Gibbs quickly helped him redress, much to his embarrassment, and one of the infirmary's doctors approached to check him over before allowing him to leave. Despite his protests that he could walk on his own Gibbs wrapped an arm around his waist to support him, assuring him that neither McGee or Ziva would make fun of him. Nodding he leant into the older man's touch. The trek through the forest was slower than before but no one commented on it and, as he settled into the helicopter, he mused that the rest of his team were grateful for the slower pace - neither McGee or Ziva seemed as out of breath as the were the last time. Once again Tony slumped against Gibbs and drifted off to sleep.

He slept for the entirety of the journey and Gibbs gently shook him awake when they arrived at the airstrip in Washington. Yawning he allowed himself to be led to the sedan that was waiting for them. Gibbs drove them back to NCIS to drop McGee and Ziva off and Tony asked if he could see the colonel's body, assuming Ducky would be the one to do the autopsy. Gazing at him for several seconds Gibs simply nodded and accompanied him to autopsy. The colonel's body was laid out on one of the slabs, Ducky sewing up the y-incision on his chest. The medical examiner turned at their entrance, offering them a welcoming smile.

"Jethro, Anthony, I didn't expect to see you here today," Ducky stated.

"I...I needed to," Tony waved his hand vaguely at the body.

Ducky nodded understandingly, "Anthony you musn't blame yourself, your actions were in self-defense and even if you hadn't killed him he would have probably been dead by the end of the month."

"He was ill?" Gibbs hadn't known that.

"Brain tumour," Ducky informed. "And a malignant one at that, it was killing him."

"Ducky," Tony turned to them. "Brain tumours cause changes in behaviour right?" he seemed to have difficulty speaking. "Could it have changed his behaviour from the time I left until now."  
"It's possible," Ducky nodded. "Brain tumours have been known to cause violent behaviour in some people."

"Oh god," Tony choked out. "He was ill, I killed him because he was ill."

"Tony" Gibbs moved to hug him. "He was a murderer, it doesn't matter what caused him to behave that way, the fact he did so made him dangerous."

"Doesn't change the fact I killed him," Tony mumbled against the older man's shoulder.

"If you hadn't he'd have killed you," Gibbs soothed. "And I don't want to lose you, you did the right thing."

"I'm not so sure," Tony admitted.

"C'mon," Gibbs led him to the door of autopsy. "Let's get you home, you've had a long day, you need to get some sleep, we'll talk abut this in the morning."


	8. epilogue

Tony doesn't remember the first time he called Gibbs 'dad.' He thinks it may have been one of the nights when the elder man held him through his nightmares, or maybe when his boss was teaching him how to work on the boat. Gibbs didn't protest, that much he does remember, instead the ex-gunny had smiled and ruffled his hair, he knows that because Gibbs does so every time he calls the older man dad. It should have had a greater impact on him, the first time he'd ever used the title on anyone, DiNozzo Snr had never allowed his son to refer to him as anything other than sir. But it didn't. It didn't because he knew Gibbs cared about him, accepted him as he was and didn't care about his problems. Gibbs loved him.

Gibbs had insisted on his senior field agent staying with him until the wounds inflicted by Colonel Johnson had healed. Guilt had eaten away at the younger man but his boss had helped him over come it, pointing out that not only had the colonel been about to kill him but had also already murdered someone else and that there was nothing he could have done to save either of them.

Tony had insisted on going to the colonel's funeral, as well as Harvey's, and although reluctant Gibbs had agreed, standing stoically by his side. Harvey had an eight year old little sister who couldn't understand why her big brother would never be coming home. She'd never find out that her brother had been sodomized and murdered by a man who was entrusted with his safety. His mother and father looked heartbroken at the loss of their eldest child and only son. It only served to make Tony feel worse and his nightmares were worse than ever that night. To his immense relief Johnson didn't have any close family or friends. Those who attended his funeral were mostly people he had worked with and none of them seemed particularly put out at his death. It relieved Tony's feelings of self-loathing somewhat, but the special agent still couldn't erase the memories of slitting the colonels throat. Ducky had commented on how well Tony had managed the feat, especially considering the fact he was pinned down. That hadn't helped his state of mind, until he noticed that smile, the proud one that kept him going for five months with the CIA, playing across Gibbs lips. If his boss was proud of him then in his mind he'd done the right thing.

Everything had gotten back to normal relatively quickly this time around. Abby had hugged him, telling him how happy she was that he was alive, and then punched him warning him not to make her worry like that again, but there had been no lasting damage to their friendship. McGee and Ziva, after writing their reports, hadn't mentioned the case again and the new director commended Tony's actions. With his friends, his family, around him Tony was content to at least try and get on with his life. He was happy, he had people who really cared about him, and that was all that mattered.

Fin

A/N sorry I took so long to update, I know this chapter isnt great but I struggled with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this and tango-eight.


End file.
